


Completely Berserk

by WolfIsa



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Criminal Underground, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Riften is a dark place, Secret Agent, Skooma, Theft, Traps, pit fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfIsa/pseuds/WolfIsa
Summary: Ovani left High Rock after a near-death experience only to get herself in more trouble in Skyrim.  Yet, she finds herself presented with a golden opportunity to gain her freedom.  Problem is, is it worth the risk?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Maul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Completely Berserk

After recovering from the worst breakout of her disease and being practically abandoned Jenssen thanks to the mockery the man endured from the local guardsmen, Ovani took to spending her time in a single corner of her cell, avoiding any part of the room that had iron. The only time she came close to any of it was when it was meal time and though at first the guards tried to trick her into touching the bars again a few times, they were quickly persuaded to stop or else endure the annoying sound of the half-orc’s wails of pain again.  
The justice system in Skyrim was shit, the former bandit had to admit. Though she’d grown up with the Orcish brand of crime punishment, what she liked to refer to as the ‘do bad shit, get mad hit’ method, before she had turned to banditry she’d seen a few trials that Breton society engaged in. Either of those were preferable to this idiocy of just rotting in a cell until release upon death or time served. So far she was only a few months into her sentence and it was beginning to drive her mad with boredom. Thankfully, this was about to end.  
One day, Ovani received visitors. Rather odd situation as this much time in and she’d never seen visitation made to any of the other inmates and to be quite frank, wasn’t even sure it was allowed, but here it was. Two women, well on in years clearly, both seemingly very powerful from how they presented themselves as they approached the cell. Despite this, the redheaded halfling remained reclined on her bed, only giving the courtesy of looking toward her guests.  
“Is this her?” The raven-haired woman asked her companion, already noting Ovani’s lack of respectful attitude. She received confirmation before turning to address the prisoner. “You’d best sit up, horse-thief. I won’t have an employee laying down while speaking to them.”

The half-orc raised a brow, snorting lightly, “I ain’t in yer employ, lady. Haven’t been in an’one’s employ fer awhile now too, yeah?”  
“You are now. Now sit up.”  
The command drew a chuckle from the former bandit and out of amusement, she humored it and sat up. She rested an arm over her knee, surveying the other woman. “Wot’s it, then? Skyrim’s labor economy so bottom’d out yeh hav’ t’ hire out criminals now?”  
“Shut it and listen. We here in Skyrim don’t generally tend to hire scum like you but even your type has their uses. I’ve got a little problem I need taken care of and you will have to do.”

“Yeah? And wot’s that? Ye in ‘ere callin’ me a horse-thief so is it feckin’ stable work? ‘Cause if so, I’ll kindly decline. Take sleepin’ ‘ere fer a few ‘ore months over shovelin’ ‘orse shit.”  
“No,” the woman began, crossing her arms over her chest and staying silent until one of the guards passed by, all the while giving him a look that stated if he repeated any of what he was about to hear he’d regret it. “The job you will be performing for me I suspect easier for yourself. My name is Maven Black-Briar and nothing happens in Riften without me knowing about it and as such, I’ve recently been made aware of an...enterprising little venture occuring in the seedy underbelly of my city, a cruddy little battle arena called Ravengate. The owner of this is a uppity little Dunmer who seems to think he’s above obeying me and is proving to be an annoying little pest with that attitude.”  
Ovani listened to the crone detail how she couldn’t get her fingers in this Ravengate pie thanks to the owner’s preventions. All of the previous attempts were either too scared or died too quick when they were found out to be working for her. Turns out, Maven wasn’t the only one with a wide web of connections and unfortunately for her, that web was causing her more problems in this situation than they were helping. She needed someone who wasn’t connected. New in the province, not afraid to get their hands dirty, and can handle themselves. Ovani fit the bill perfectly.  
“Right then, ye want me t’ infiltrate this Ravengate an’ wot? Shut it down?”

“No, I want you to work your way in and take over. Kill that bastard Dunmer running it now and make the patrons understand who is in charge.”  
The former bandit laughed heartily, hardly believing this lady’s petty as hell motivations. “So, say I do agree t’ this, wot’s in it fer me, eh? Sounds like ‘m goin’ in t’ a seriously dangerous situation, riskin’ me life an’ all that. Yer gonna hav’ t’ give me sumtin pretty nice fer me troubles.”  
Maven had already anticipated the half-orc trying to negotiate some sort of payment and had already made the necessary arrangements. “You will be released from prison immediately. All of your belongings will be returned to you, and your bounty will be cleared of all charges. You will also get ownership of the horse you tried to take. Once you get to Riften, you will have a small home and inside there is a sum of money waiting for you to live off of until you start getting paid by that idiot. After completing the job and taking over Ravengate, I will pay you wages worthy of a manager of one of my established businesses.”

The former bandit was certain she’d have to do a hell of a lot more negotiating to even get a small payment from this woman, judging from how she acted but upon hearing what her payment would be, she was completely surprised. “Yer serious ab’ut this?” she questioned, still a little skeptical about it all.  
“I’ve got friends in the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood. I run Riften. I won’t have some little upstart elven bastard think he’ll get away with running any business there without me being a part of it.”  
Ovani mulled over her options. Decline the job and stay in prison, bored as hell for months on end or risk her life fighting but make a shit ton of coin and get to have some fun… It didn’t take her too long to decide; the choice was clear.  
“Alright, ye got yerself a deal, Mav’n. But, if ye wan’ this done right, when I get there, don’ ye or any of ye associates contact me at all. The guy tha’ runs Ravengate sounds like a crafty prick, probably has ears all ov’r the feckin’ place. He finds out ‘m workin’ for ye, I’ll get axed real quick and yer back at square one again.”  
“You’re apparently not as stupid as you appear,” the crone complimented back-handedly. “I had thought to have the Thieves Guild keep tabs on you and for you to use their drops to keep me apprised of your progress, but that would clue the man in as it’s no secret that they’re under my employ. Fine then. You will be left alone, but, if you double-cross me or take too long, I will send someone after you to end your life. Are we clear?”  
“As a lake on a sunny day, Mav’n,” Ovani replied, grinning. This was going to be interesting fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Ovani has a rare disease called Alloy Blight in which she's allergic to most metals aside from steel. Contact with these metals can cause her severe pain and can even kill her if left untreated for too long.


End file.
